


There's Nothin In This Wolrd I Wouldn't Do

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily stories 🦇 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Grief/Mourning, Insecurity, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Secrets, Singing, Sister-Sister Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Hi I'm Mikaela Wayne I'm a werewolf yeah I know crazy. I was the first Robin of Bruce Wayne. This is how I deal with my powers and how I met the Robins and my best friend/love of my life





	1. Chapter 1

So Im cinda a werewolf I have the will to change to a wolf or human. I whimper bark and growl like a dog. I can run fast, I have fangs long ears like a wolf and fur on my legs and arms and a tail and golden eyes but besides all of that I look like a human, but when I change to a human I look like a normal person,  see in the dark, smell from a hundred miles away and superhuman strength, one problem I haft to be my true form to see and smell in the dark, I was made in a lab my purpose destroy the Justice League I was 7 years old batman found me I was terrified I whimpered I hid and shaped shift to my human form I slowly walked to him 

"you have a dog?" he asked

I shook my head no I was a little scared I slowly changed to my natural wolf form he was shocked I ran I smelled my way out I bumped into a tall woman I quickly changed to my human form she looked at me 

" what are you doing here little girl" she asked batman ran in he stopped 

"what are you?" he asked I was terrified I accidentally changed to a wolf batman walked to me slowly 

"please don't kill me" I staid he knelt down to my eye level 

"I'm not going to kill you I'm batman and this is my friend wonderwoman what's your name?" he asked I shook my head no

"wolf you can call me wolf I didn't get a name" I said 

"wolf would you like to come with us" he asked my tail wagged batman held my hand we left 

Batman told me his real name and raised me, I had no name he gave me his last name I came up with the name Mikaela, I met wonderwoman aka Dina, green lantern aka Hal, flash aka Barry, green arrow aka Oliver, Dinah black canary and superman aka Clark,  my hero name is Robin 

I was 10 when Oliver had adopted a kid close to my age Roy he was a bad boy and a bit of a hot head but kinda sweet I would see him a lot only he's never seen my true form I was always changed to a human when I'm around him he doesn't know that I'm half wolf only I'm incredibly strong 

One night Alfred and I were alone I was in my human form Alfred knows I'm half wolf I just didn't want to scare him we were at home he made dinner I ate wall he sat with me I accidentally bit my tongue I growled in frustration he laughed I was a little embarrassed

"it's OK Mikaela" he said I halfway smiled

"thanks Alfred I just didn't think you liked seeing me act like a animal" I said

"I think you look lovely has a wolf" he said

"really" I asked he gently shook his head yes I smiled and changed to me the real me

I'm 15 now I walked upstairs to my room I fell asleep dreaming of Roy off all things I woke up that morning I yawnd and stretched I looked in the mirror I opened my mouth looking at my fangs I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fangs Bruce walked in he did the same

"tonight is a banquet I need" I cut him off

"yeah yeah I know don't go wolf" I said he huffed


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my human form sitting alone at the banquet Bruce was talking with some men whom I didn't know I smelt something familiar Roy

"Roy" I said

"how the hell did you you know I was here" he asked

"lucky guess" I said I looked at him he was wearing a tux with a black tie he smirked and sat down with me

"so what are you doing here Harper?" I asked he pointed at Oliver looking at me I shook my head he gave his hand to me I looked in confusion

"I'm not asking you to dance I need some air there's a place I know we can hang" he said I looked at Bruce, what the hell, I held his hand he walked passed a few people holding my hand he so handsome we made outside no one was there

"so Mikaela right?" he asked I shook my head yes "look I.." suddenly people started screaming the lights went out I quickly put on my mask has did Roy 

"speedy!" 

"Robin!" 

We heard our mentors yell we ran in it was pitch black 

"Robin you know what to do" Bruce said I huffed guess I'll have to explain latter to Roy I changed to my wolf form I saw the men trying to steal the jewelry they had night vision I growled to scare them it worked 

"what the hell was that!" 

I knocked him out I took his night vision goggles and gave them to Bruce 

"nice work Robin now get one for green arrow and speedy" 

I nocked two other guards out I sniffed for Roy I saw his sent I followed it he was holding his bow and arrow about to shoot at basically nothing

"did I just hear a dog what the hell is a damn dog doing here and where the hell is Robin" he said

"speedy" I said he stopped

"Robin where are you did you here the dog can you see anything" he said frustrated

I put the goggles on him he looked at me and screamed am I really that scary

"I'll explain latter I promise!" I said he blinked

"speedy!" Oliver said Roy looked at me and then ran off I sniffed for Bruce I found his sent and went after him..

After we got the jelwery back from the thieves and the cops came, Bruce and I went home I felt bad I should have told him Bruce could tell we were sitting in the dining room 

"you don't need his acceptance Mikaela" he said

"I should have at least told him" I said I felt horrible Bruce gave me the phone

"thank you thank you" I said I grabbed the phone I kissed his cheek "night dad" I said shit please don't be mad

"goodnight Mikaela" he said I smiled and walked to my room I sat on my bed and called Roy he didn't answer I left him a message


	3. Chapter 3

Roy's P. O. V

I heard Mikaelas voice 

-"hey it's me Roy look I just want to say I'm so so sorry for not telling you I would like to talk if you want call me please" I huffed I'm a little pisssed she didn't tell me to be completely honest she was hotter has a wolf or dog or whatever, I don't want to hurt her feelings but I'm steel mad she didn't tell me I decided to wait but I couldn't keep her out of my head her smile laugh she so sweet I'm such a ass I got in my car and drove to her house I knocked Alfred opened 

"mister Roy" he said 

"hey al.. Is ah is Mikaela here" I asked 

"I'm sorry mistress is at class" he said class? 

"what class?" I asked 

"mistress Mikaela has started guitar class" he said 

"oh OK" I said 

"she told me if you came to give you this" he said he handed me a piece of paper with a address 

"thanks al" I said and left I typed the address 

I went to the address it was a large guitar store I walked in I saw her she looked normal she was sitting down holding a guitar she was alone on a barstool she played a little and sang she had really beautiful vocals she finshed and took a deep breath

"that was great" I said she jumped and looked at me in shock

"Roy what are you doing here?!" she asked I showed her the paper "why were you at my house"

I sat down in front of her, I looked at her eye's she looked down she whimpered a little it was cinda cute

"we need to talk" I said she shook her head yes she put the guitar down and followed me outside we walked to my car I tilted my telling her to get in she did I got in we left I drove her home I parked there was a long silence 

"the real you Mikaela!" I said

"this is the real me" she said I raised my eyebrows at her I was mad, she huffed she changed to her wolf she had a tail, golden eyes and fangs she looked away from me don't be sad I touched the side of her face and moved her head to face me she whimpered she held my arm

"Roy..I'm a freak" I cut her off

"damnit Mikaela! I don't care if you are a wolf or dog or whatever I just want you to be honest with me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you I just cinda thought well you know I'm a little scary" she said I was shocked sure she was different but I cinda like it she's beautiful and shouldn't be ashamed of it and hide it from people or at least me

"Mikaela you really don't know how beautiful you are" I said she looked at me surprised man I could get lost in those eye's

"thanks Roy I guess I better go" she said she opened the door

"good night Mikaela" I said

"good night" she said and left I saw her tail touch the ground she looked at me and then walked inside I went home 

Mikaela p. O. V 

Later that night I got a call from a friend of Bruce's James Gordon I answered afraid it might be a problem

"Gordon?" I asked

-"hey Mikaela I have a slight problem" he said

"what wrong?" I asked

-"nothing just my babysitter turned down and I've got to work this weekend I asked your dad and said it was fine"

"sure I can watch Barbara " I said Barbara was only 10 and was training with me and Bruce she took the mantle Batgirl I was so proud of her she was like my little sister

-"thanks you can come by tomorrow" he said

"alright Gordon" I said and hung up


	4. Chapter 4

6 weeks later 

Mikaela p. O. V

Bruce and I went to the flying Grayson's we were watching when suddenly they fell the entire audience screaming I quickly looked at the little boy he was crying terror in his eyes I looked at Bruce same exact face it was then I realized me and Bruce were done, police came they tried to get the little boy down but couldn't

"I'll go" I said I climbed up I saw him crying

"who are you!?" he asked scared shit am I wolf I felt my ears good still a human

"I'm Mikaela" I said

"Dick" he said

"Dick can you please come down" I asked

"I'm scared" he said who wouldn't be I sat behind him on the edge

"I can carry you" I said he got on my back and held on to me wall we walked down we made it down

"OK Dick you can let go now " I said he held tighter I laughed Bruce walked to us

"let's go home" he said what about Dick I looked at Bruce he shook his head yes I was relieved

"home it is" I said

"but we're will I go!?" Dick asked worried

"home with us" Bruce said he smiled and finally let go of me but then hugged me I smiled and hugged him we left Dick fell asleep on the way leaning on my shoulder I picked him up with ease Bruce opened the door I carried him upstairs to the guest room and layed him down Alfred walked in I smiled at him

"master Bruce wishes to speak with you" he said I walked down stairs he wasn't there I went to the Batcave he was sitting down looking on the screen a picture of Dicks parents dead

"I'm quitting" I said I heard him take a deep breath

"your training Dick to become Robin" he said not looking at me

"yes sir.."

"you'll need a new suit and name" he said I changed to my wolf form

"wolf.." I said he got up and walked off I followed him there was a large case covered he grabbed the cover and pulled it off reveling a suit that looked like Bruce's only for a woman

"it's yours if you want it" he said I was so happy I hugged him he was surprised but hugged me back

Dick stayed with us he always called me sister Barbara was annoyed by him I honestly thought it was hilarious, Dick Barbara Roy and I joined the team along with Wally and Kaldur'ahm whom we met, I was busy helping Gordon I finally finshed I went to the cave I made it 

"recognized wolf b01"

I saw a girl I didn't recognize she was wearing green uniform 

"I'm done here" Roy said to Oliver what the hell is going on he walked to me he was surprised to see me he tilted his head and left 

"recognized speedy b06" 

" that's red Arrow b06 update... 

Then it hit me he just quit but why. I crossed my arms livid I looked at Bruce and growled. The girl freaked out a little has did another girl whom I'd never met then I saw a guy with a dog what the hell is going on! My ears were pinned back 

" wolf speedy quit a few days ago" Dick said I looked at him "he said he was tired of being treated like a sidekick" 

I face planted whimpered a little I growled in frustration and walked to my room I tried to call him but he wouldn't answer I was trying to sleep someone nocked Dick opened 

"what is it" I asked mad he walked in and shut the door I was mad I growled he knelt down 

"are you OK?" he asked 

"yes Robin I'm fine" I said he got in the bed I growled he ignored me and cuddled with me he always does this when I'm mad or he's had a nightmare I sang his favorite song 

"Hey Brother! There's an endless road to rediscover Hey Sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker Oh! If the sky comes falling down! For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do, Hey Brother! Do you still believe in one another? Hey Sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder Oh! If the sky comes falling down! For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. what if I'm far from home? Oh Brother, I will hear you call! What if I lose it all? Oh Sister, I will help you out! Oh ! If the sky comes falling down! For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do hey Brother! There's an endless road to rediscover" I sang the song I sang to him was his favorite. I saw him sleeping I fell asleep..


	5. Chapter 5

I smelt something bacon pancakes I felt Dick he had his arms wrapped around my arm using my arm has his pillow I rolled my eyes I slowly moved my arm he was in a deep sleep, thank goodness I got up I looked in the mirror. I was thinking about Roy why didn't he tell me I changed to my human form since I scared everyone yesterday. I walked in it smelt like heaven I saw the girl from yesterday she was making pancakes

"hi" I said she looked at in confusion

"I'm Mikaela from yesterday" I said

"oh yes I forgot I'm M'gann" she said

"smells good" I said smelling the food the other guy I saw walked in

"Mikaela" I said

"Conner " he said

"so you Red Arrows girlfriend?" she asked

"oh no he's just a really close friend" I said she gave me a plate of pancakes and bacon I smiled and ate has did Conner then the girl who I'm guessing is Olivers new protégé

"weren't you different from yesterday?" she asked

"yeah about that I'm sorry if I scared you guys" I said

"I don't get scared" she said

"it's perfectly fine Mikaela , Artemis you want some pancakes and bacon Artemis" M'gann asked her

Artemis hmm not sure if I like her or not. Dick walked in yawning next Barbara walked in then Wally ran in. I need some air I walked my room I couldn't keep it in I sang my favorite love song our kind of love by Lady antebellum damnit Roy can't you just call me, suddenly my phone went off it was Roy I quickly answered

"Roy!?" I asked

-"hey wolfy" 

"hey so start talking why did you leave without telling me" I asked I heard him huff "come on Roy.. Roy please tell me what's wrong" I asked 

-"OK you know how ready I was to join the Justice League so we went in and it was nothing like had hoped, they had been lying to us we were at the hall of justice. Except the hall isn't the real thing, it's just a false for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zata beam tolaporter tubes to  the real thing a orbiting satellite called the watchtower. I told them and then Arthur said your not helping your cause here son stand down or. I cut him off I said or what you'll send me to my room and I'm not your son. I'm not even his I said talking to Ollie, I thought I was his partner not anymore I said. I dropped my hat and walked off" he said I could hear in his voice he was mad "anyway I'm sorry I told you all that I just needed someone who cared " he said I wish I could hug him 

"of course I care about you Roy and so does Oliver" I said he huffed 

-"anyway that's enough about me how you doing" he asked 

"I'm good miss my friend" I said 

-"Aww" 

"oh shut up you'll always be my friend" I said 

-"I know thanks Mikaela" 

"your welcome Roy" 

-"I got to go I'll talk to you later" 

"bye Roy" 

I hung up and whimpered I changed to my wolf form I messed with my tail


	6. Chapter 6

Years later Selina Kyle aka catwoman quit the crime life and thank goodness because Bruce was in love with her, Dick decided to hang up his suit and become nightwing I was so proud of him but I knew Bruce would miss him even if he would never admit it I moved into a small house in starcity Bruce didn't want me to but I needed my space Dick came to visit me at times

Roy and I are still friends forever although deep down I wish it was different it was raining  I can't sleep I heard something I growled I don't want to get up I walked to the door I opened 

"Roy!" I said he was soaked I let him in 

"hey wolfy" he said I shut the door 

"start talking Harper" I said I gave him his jacket he left last time he was here he put it on 

"about what I just wanted to come see you I mean what are friends for" he said friends why couldn't it be different he sat on the couch I huffed he turned the TV on, I turned it off

"hey!" he said mad I growled

"what the hell is your problem!?" I asked 

Somethings bothering him I sat next to him he wouldn't look at me 

"Roy" I said 

"nothing forget it" he said 

"nice try Roy" I said he wouldn't look at me 

"I got to go" he said getting up I followed him he opened the door I grabbed his collar 

"get the hell off Mikaela!" he yelled mad trying to get away 

"your not leaving without telling me what's wrong!" I said he kept trying to move I held tighter on his collar "would you quit being so damn stubborn and talk to me dammit!" I yelled we were both mad he stopped struggling and shut the door I let go of his collar 

"Mikaela" he mumbled "I.. Shit this is so fucking hard!" he said mad I turned him around 

"I'm asking you has your friend what's got more pisssed than usual" I said trying to had humor 

"you" he said me what did I do, did I say something do something wrong 

"me! well I'm sorry but I don't know what I did" I said 

"it's not like that Mikaela" he said 

"then what is it like Roy I care about you" I said 

"I know you're my best friend Mikaela we've known each other for years. I'm tired of being friends the longer I wait I I.. Love you Mikaela" he said, I love you did Roy Harper just say he loved me I love him more than anything 

"I love you to" I said he smiled and kissed me


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the couch someone nocked I changed to my human form I opened the door Dick was there and a kid who looked 14 or so

"hey Mikaela this is Jason" Dick said

"oh hi you guys come in" I said and let them in Jason and Dick sat down

"well what brings you two here" I said I walked to the kitchen and brought cookies I sat them on the coffee table and sat down in front of them

"just wanted Jay to meet my sister" Dick said

"well I'm not that interesting" I said

"come on show him the wolf" Dick said

"wolf?" Jason asked

"Dick I don't think it's" he cut me off

"Mikaela" Dick said I changed to my wolf form Jason yelled and held on to Dick I felt bad so I changed back he let go of Dick

"you want to see what else she can do" Dick asked oh no

"yeah!" he said exited I laughed and picked up the couch with one hand and put it down Jason laughed I changed to my wolf form he looked at my tail and then my arms and legs

Jason and Dick hanged out for a while I liked Jason he was a little bit of hot head he was a lot like Roy, I loved him like a brother they left 

I hadn't seen dad in a while so I called Alfred answerd

"Mikaela thank God you called!" he said I could tell something was wrong I whimpered 

"Alfred what's wrong?" I asked whimpering 

"it's your father he's been unconscious for 2 days" he said

No no no no no no

"why didn't you call me sooner!" I asked 

"I'm sorry we've been trying non stop and then I was about to call" Alfred said I huffed 

"OK I'll pack up and head your way" l said 

"we will see you soon" he said 

I changed to my human form, I hung up and packed my suitcase has fast has I could I went to the airport then I realized I promised Roy I would meet him at my place and we hang out, I'm more worried about getting back to my home with Bruce and make sure he's.. Ok I feel tears stream down my face I text Roy 

-sorry fam emergency getting on plane love you babe 

I texted I got on the plane and flew home, what if I'm too late no I shouldn't think like that can't this damn plane go any faster finally the plane landed I got out has fast has I could


	8. Chapter 8

It was early in the morning I had spent the hole night on the plane I hid and changed my wolf form. I ran home 24 miles I made it i.. Haa.. Haa.. Need... Water.. I opened the door to  get some water I grabbed a glass and gulped the water Jason ran in and hugged me I hugged him tight 

"hehhy.. Jaybird" I said breathing heavy 

"you ok?" he asked letting go of me I shook my head no

"not now Jaybird where is he?" I asked 

"in bed asleep he woke up last night asking for you" Jason said shit at least he's conscious so hot I took my jacket off and sat down too take a breath Barbara and Dick walked in I waved at them still panting 

"you ok sis" Dick asked I moved my fingers across the table 

"how far did you run" he asked 

"airport" I said I felt better 

"Mikaela!" Barbara said I rolled my eyes I could finally stop panting I got up and walked to check on Bruce I slowly walked in he was asleep breathing heavy he had his head arms and chest bandaged he looks like hell I sat down on the bed and held his hand I felt tears stream down my face and whiperd a little 

Dicks p. O. V

I was sitting with Jason and Barbara she was leaning on me I rubbed her hair Mikaela is probably not going to leave until Bruce is OK we haven't told her that Barbara moved in with me and that we're dating Jason was asleep laying on me has well, I eventually fell asleep

Bruce p. O. V

Fuck everything hurts I hear Mikaelas voice singing unless I'm dreaming I hope I'm not I need to see my daughter I'm so worried about her she hasn't been home in a while I still see my little wolf. I found so many years ago I barely opened my eyes I saw her tail good she is here, I  feel her holding my hand and hear her crying singing why is she crying who made her cry oh right I did

"Mhmmhmm" I tried say her name 

"I'm right here dad" she said dad, I opened my eyes I looked at her worry in her eyes whimpering I held her hand tight she held my hand with both of her hands shit I'm exhausted 

"rest" she said she's right but I want to tallk with her she hasn't been home and she's living miles away from here 

"I'm glad you're here" I said

I needed her to know that she kept crying and whimpering I had a flash back of when she was little so innocent man I wish things were like they were I need to be strong she sang I tried to stay awake and spend time with her but I..

Mikaela p. O. V

He fell asleep I walked to my old room and sat my bed I fought back tears that morning I got up and walked down stairs I heard something I walked to the kitchen 

"Selina!" I said shocked to see her

"Mikaela your home!" she said and hugged me I hugged her tight

"it's good to see you" I said I missed her she was like my mom I never had I cried a little

"shh shh here let me go check on your dad and we can talk later" she said that sounded good I needed to get stuff off my chest

Hours later I was sitting on my bed messing with my tail someone nocked

"come in" I said Selina walked in she smiled and sat down next to me I moved and sat facing her

"it's been 7 months do tell me what you have been doing" she asked I huffed thinking about Roy

"work patrol life that's about it" I said

"and Roy I know you two have history" she said I growled

"what he do" she asked 

"he hasn't called me " I said frustrated


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce was finally OK, Bruce and Selina got married, I stayed a few extra days I met Jason's friend Donna, I had a feeling he secretly had a crush on her, Roy hasn't called me I was really hurt but I tried to move on has if things couldn't get worse Jason is missing I'm so worried about my little brother 

Jason's p. O. V

I'm so fucking dead if I get out of here Bruce well probably fire me Dick and Barbara well yell at me Mikaela, Mikaela will probably kiss my cheeks and hug me until I can't breath of course after she yells at me he hit harder 

Mikaela P. O. V 

Explosion happend I screamed I couldn't see the cameras my Heart is racing I can't stop whimpering finally I hear the batmobile Alfred ran in Bruce walked in holding Jason he looked dead no no no not you not my little brother Bruce layed him on the stretcher and left

"were are you going!?" I asked I felt Jason's pulse I started sobbing and whimpering I hugged his body I howled

"oh Jaybird" I said crying he didn't deserve this to be beat to death I can tell it was a crowbar it makes me feel sick to think about what he went through

"Mikaela" Alfred said I growled I need my space I need Roy, Jason is gone I think about the times we had

"It's been a long day without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again. So let the light guide your way hold every memory. As you go and every road you take will always lead you home. It's been a long day without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again woo-hoo woo-hoo see you again" I can't control myself and sob still holding his body

The funeral I can't get Roy to call I put on a large hood to hide myself in case I can't control my powers Dick, Bruce Alfred, Donna and Barbara were there they buried him tears stream down my face has I looked at the coffin burie after the funeral I packed my bags someone nocked I growled

"what?" I asked Barbara walked in 

"hey sis you ok?" she asked I growled 

"no Roy is refusing to talk to me Jason is gone and you and Dick have been keeping secrets from me!" I said I knew they were together it was obvious 

"how did you know?" she asked 

"let's just say I've known you and Grayson for too long" I said I continued packing 

"where are you going?" she asked 

"I'm going to star city I'm going to see Oliver find out we're Roy is" 

"Mikaela please stay home" she said 

"Barbara I'm sorry I can't, its to painful to be here sometimes I forget he's gone I can't smell him see him I need to get out" 

"I'm sorry" she said I finshed packing I hugged Barbara I carried my bag Dick saw me 

"where are you going?" he asked 

"home and don't bother trying to change my mind" I said he hugged me I hugged him tight

"take care Grayson" I said and walked out and left to go home


	10. Chapter 10

I finally made it home I unpacked I drove to Olivers house I knocked he opened

"Mikaela were have you been!?" he asked

"Ollie what's wrong I was in Gotham is it Roy!?" I asked

"come in please" he said I did I changed to my wolf form "follow me" he said I did we walked to the arrowcave Dinah was in there she looked so worried she looked at me

"Mikaela your here good" she said

"Ollie what's going on" I asked I sat down in front of Dinah he gave me pictures of lex core shipping company they were doing illegal work

"Roy went to investigate they captured him we've been searching for days" Oliver said that explains why he didn't call

"we need your help finding him you know his sent mabye you can pick it up" Oliver said

"I'm in" I said 

We searched and tried for weeks but nothing I refused to give up on him, my family called I told them that Roy is missing and I can't come home, it got to the point that Artemis got involved, to be honest I cinda missed her I needed a friend I didn't tell her, Oliver and Dinah that Jason was killed there was enough going on every night was filled with nightmares of Jason or Roy

I looked at the screen of Roy getting captured I stared at him I feel  exhausted 

Artemis p. O. V

Roy is missing I'm worried sure we never did get along but he was like my brother poor Mikaela I walked in I saw the picture of him on the computer Mikaela was asleep, I tried to wake her up she quickly growled and grabbed my hand she saw me and let go

"I'm so sorry Artemis" she said she face planted I sat next to her and turned the computer off

"Mikaela what were you dreaming about" I asked her

"keep this between us" she asked

"yeah" I said

"my little brother Jason was killed by the jocker he died a few weeks ago" she said 

" Mikaela why didn't you tell us" I asked

"I don't know just didn't want you guys worrying about me" she said I hugged her she cried


	11. Chapter 11

6 months later At home alone still no sine of Roy tomorrow is Barbara's birthday, so I packed for a short trip to see them, the plane landed, I missed Gotham did I just think that. I walked to the manor it was late at night. I assumed Bruce wouldn't be home Barbara and Dick told me were they lived in a small house close by. I decided I might as well say hi. I found the house it was cinda cute there were plants I knocked it was cold I changed to my wolf form and put on my jacket I started singing hey brother Dicks favorite song. I feel a tear come down my face has I sing the song I heard a car. I sniffed Barbara and Dick I turned they saw me I waved they were shocked. I half-way smiled and waved and put my hands in my jacket pockets, they both got out I walked to them Dick hugged me, tight I wrapped my arms around him

"your home! I'm so glad you're home" he said I hugged Barbara I was always bigger than her, even Dick

"please come inside" Barbara said I followed them inside I took a deep breath I put my hands in my jacket pockets, I heard them talking in the kitchen I saw a picture on the fire place I held it, it was me Jason and Roy I huffed and put it back I sat down and waited for them to walk in, they did they sat down somethings up

"what's going on now" I said leaning back in the chair, I'm not in the mood for this 

"Bruce has a new Robin" Dick said 

"does he now" I huffed and coverd my face 

"have you had any luck finding Roy" Barbara asked I got up and looked at the photo I did earlier 

"can't get a damn sent" I said mad 

"Mikaela" Dick said I squinted my eyes

"its getting late I'll be here tomorrow night" I said they got up I hugged them and left I knocked Alfred opened 

"little Mikaela!" he said and hugged me 

"I'm not little anymore" I said he let me in I sat down he made me tea 

"how have you been Mikaela" Alfred asked 

"OK" I said 

"still haven't found him" Alfred said 

"no" I said I yawned 

"your room is just has you left it" he said 

"thanks Alfred" I said 

I walked to my old room and went to sleep.. I opened my eyes I yawned and got up I got dressed then I remembered the new Robin. I changed to my human form I walked down stairs I heard Bruce I smelled someone different probably the new Robin I saw them 

"hey Bruce" I said he looked at me and smiled

"welcome home Mikaela" he said the kid looked at me a little confused 

"I'm Mikaela your" I asked him

"Tim" he said 

"well Tim it's good to finally meet you" I said he smiled


	12. Chapter 12

Tim was really smart we got along pretty good I helped him when I could he reminded me of Dick, I showed Tim the real me, Im still having nightmares I stayed a few days it was late at night, I'm laying on the bed someone nocked who could that be 

"come in" I said it opened I saw Tim holding a blanket "nightmare?" I asked he shook his head yes I scooted so he could lay down he did I sang to help him go to sleep.. I woke up with Tim holding my arm sleeping I slowly got up I'm so worried about Roy a week later Barbara and Dick married the next day I went home to star city 

Year later no Roy I tried to move on but I can't and for the first time in a year I can smell Jason but it's probably only me, I got a call from Dick I answered 

"hey birdboy" I said 

"hey Mikaela" he said I could hear in his voice something was wrong I whimpered

"what's wrong?"I asked 

-" you need to sit down" he said I did 

"Grayson!" I growled

-"look I'm sending you a picture" he said what the hell is going on I hung up he sent the picture I screamed. What the hell Jason's alive how I need to see him! I called Dick he answered 

"what the hell happened to my little brother!?" 

-"Mikaela Ra's al Ghul resurrected him he's, he's not the same Mikaela" 

"what do mean not the same" I asked 

-"Mikaela he blames Bruce for his death he's been killing crooks" 

I started crying 

-"Mikaela" he said 

"I'm OK" I said crying this is all my fault 

-"do you want to come home?" Dick asked Home that sounds like a good idea but what if they find something on Roy.. Roy I could really use him right now 

-"Mikaela" Dick said oh yeah 

"sorry Grayson just got lost Hu home It's been" 

-"year" 

"right let me think about it" I said 

-"bye Mikaela" he said I hung up on him home one year has past Barbara is pregnant OK mabye I should go back but just for a few days


	13. Chapter 13

I packed a few things for my small trip to Gotham I finally made it home it was close to Christmas so it's really cold I changed to my wolf form. I walked home then I smelt Tim he was panicked no no what's wrong I followed the sent it took me to a small house then I smelled two other people a man and juvenile girl she was screaming, I snuck in I walked to the basement Tim and a girl were tied behind a chair to each other then, the Cluemaster walked in with a gun shit shit I hid in the shadows and growled 

"what's the hell is that!?" 

I growled more he was shaking has was the girl Tim knew it was me I jumped on him and grabbed his arms he couldn't move Tim was freaking out suddenly I heard the gun go off then I felt a sharp pain in my leg I howled in pain then cops came rolling in including Bruce in his disguise he was shocked to see me he untied Tim and the girl they took the Cluemaster Bruce saw my leg Tim hugged me I whimpered I missed him my leg was on fire 

"is it getting blurry.... 

I hear beeping I hear talking were am I shit I hope I'm not in a hospital I open my eyes I see my doctor who was actually a worker for the Justice League so he knew I was a werewolf I was in my wolf form 

" did I scare anyone"I asked

" no your good we lock down this room" he said good 

"so what's the damage?" 

"well the bullet hit just right and cracked your bone so you'll need a cast and crutches" he said no no fuck this can't be happening to me someone nocked hard I smelled it was Bruce I huffed I barked telling him to come in he did he walked fast to me 

"I'm oo" he hugged me tight "k" 

"Mikaela your home it's been far too long since you have been home my wolf" he said 

"I know, I know I am sorry Bruce" I said I heard a knock I smelled it was Selina Dick Barbara that girl I had seen earlier Tim and another it smelled like a baby oh no I missed it 

"come in" I said they all did Selina was teary-eyed Barbara was holding the baby 

"well its been a long time since I've been home let me meet my nephew" 

Barbara walked to me she handed me the baby 

"name?" 

"Jake" Dick said I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me and hugged him 

"you kids are making me old" I said he hugged me tight 

"would you just come here Barbara" I said she did and hugged me and cried I looked at the girl she was nervous 

"what's your name?" 

" I'm Stephanie" she said 

"Mikaela" I said 

"thanks for saving me" she said 

"your very welcome" 

I looked at Selina she walked to me I hugged her she kissed my head


	14. Chapter 14

We went home I drove with Dick

"so when was Jake born"

"last night I hadn't got the chance to call you" he said I could tell he felt bad

"I understand he is cute" I said

"I know so how have you been sis" he asked why did you haft to ask, I was quite

"still no luck on Roy" he asked 

I growled we made it to the house Dick gave me my crutches

"I'll see you later"

"yeah I'll come by tomorrow" he said I used my crutches and walked inside Alfred saw me

"Mikaela it's good to have you home" he said

"hey Alfred"

He gently hugged me I walked to my old room my bags were on the bed I unpacked and  leand on my pillow I started singing Savin' Me by nickelback

Why can't you just come home Jaybird someone nocked 

"come in"  I smelled it was Stephanie she smiled

"hey Stephanie" I said 

"so Tim said you were his sister" she said I laughed a little

"I was adopted when I was 7 Tim is my adopted brother so whats your story?"

"I'm Cluemasters daughter I helped Bruce and Tim capture him now I guess I'm staying here" she said

"well you know what that means"

"what?" she asked

"that means we're sisters including Barbara"

She smiled

"never had any sisters" she said

"well now you do"

She hugged me I hugged her tight

Jason's p. O. V

I'm alive I shouldn't be but I am I'm sure everyone knows except Mikaela then again she could pick up my sent nights are filled with nightmares of being killed by the jocker I hate Bruce for not avenging my death and then replacing me I heard Barbara and Dick had a kid and that Mikaela was home I really miss my sister, my brother, Donna , Selina was the closest person I could ever call mom I highly doubt they miss me

I heard something I cocked my gun and listened I saw Donna but she wasn't wearing her suit she looked normal

"what the hell do you want " 

"that's nice after 2 years of never seeing each other" she said I felt bad for what I said I lowered my gun 

"I've missed you Jay" she said did she really 

"yeah bullshit!" 

"hey we were friends I told you my secrets you told me you'res Mikaela me everyone was heartbroken" she said I sat on the ground she sat next to me 

"just come home" she said 

"I don't have a home" 

"yes you do I'm sure Bruce will forgive you" she said 

"yeah I highly doubt he will Donna" 

"look don't do this for me do it for Mikaela" she said


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe I'm doing this do it for Mikaela she says why must Donna do this to me I drove my bike to the manor I took a deep breath and I knocked someone opened 

"Jason!" Bruce said great the one person I was trying to avoid 

"don't ask I just came to see Mikaela" 

He let me in I walked to her room I knocked I heard her whimpering I opened I saw her laying down and crying holding her face I felt a tear stream down my face I ran and hugged her tight crying 

"oh Jason!" she said 

"I'm here Mikaela" 

I let go of her I held her hand tight 

"what made you decide to come home" she asked I huffed 

"Donna" 

She laughed 

"talk to me Mikaela what's been going on with you" 

She started crying a lot 

"Mikaela what's wrong" 

"Roy's been missing for almost 2 years" she said I was shocked Roy was gone I cried a little he was my friend she hugged me I felt her fur 

"I'm so sorry Mikaela" 

"me too" she said 

She layed down she looked tired 

"you ok?" 

"yeah just got shot" she said I huffed 

"get some sleep sis" 

She shut her eyes and fell asleep I kissed her head and opened the door I slowly shut it 

"Jason!" I heard Selina said don't cry don't cry shit I feel tears stream down my face has I looked at Selina 

"hey mom" 

She walked to me and hugged me

"my son! Your here your ok!" she said crying hugging me tight 

"I got to go" I said I walked off

"Jason you know you're always welcome here" she said

"I know"

I left I got on my bike and left

Weeks later I just got shot I didn't know were to go I went to Donna's house I knocked she opened I fell

"Jason!....

I here beeping shit I'm in the fucking hospital I feel someone holding my hand I open my eyes Donna was sitting there crying looking at my leg

" Donna"

She quickly looked at me

"Jason!" she said

"hey I'm OK"

She layed on my chest

"you idiot" she said she was right

"your coming home with me rather if you like it or not" I would like that

Someone nocked

"come in"

Mikaela walked in with her crutches

"hey Mikaela"

"hey Jaybird" she said Donna moved Mikaela sat down on the bed she held my hand and cried a little

"I'm not going to lose you again" she said

"hey I'm right here"

"I'm sorry just you really scared us" she said

"I didn't mean to scare you"

"scare us Jason dad mom Dick Barbara Stef Tim there all here" she said I was shocked they really cared

They let me leave I walked out limping Bruce walked to me and huffed Selina hugged me Dick saw me

"Jaybird" he said he hugged me I rolled my eyes Barbara hugged me and Tim and Stephanie I went home with Donna


	16. Chapter 16

Mikaela p. O. V

Has if things couldn't be crazy enough a new kid claimed to be Bruce's son his name is Damian he was in fact his son, he acted so much like Bruce he even looked like him, he and Tim consently were at odds he even picked fights with myself. Stephanie was spending the weekend with Dick and Barbara, I was sitting on the couch reading I heard the boys fighting I huffed they were on top of each other 

"boys!" 

They kept on I pulled them away from each other and I growled in frustration held them by thier collars

"he's started it!" Tim said I barked at him 

"that's a lie! Tim started it!" Damian yelled I growled they were quite Bruce and Selina walked in 

"what did they do now?" Bruce asked 

"I was reading and found them on top of each other" I said 

"boys you listen to your sister your father and I are leaving tonight" Selina said 

"what!?" the three of us said I was still holding there collars 

"your mother and I will be back tomorrow night" Bruce said I growled and put the boys down 

Bruce and Selina left I was trying to sleep in my room it was thundering and lighting I smelt Tim he nocked 

"what is it?" I asked 

He opened 

"I'm know I'm a little old for this" he said I huffed 

"come here" I said he did he layed next to me I cinda missed this when he was little I smelt Damian 

"come in" 

"no way I'm dealing with him" Tim said I ignored him Damian opened 

"there's no way I'm sleeping with Tim!" Damian said 

"and I'm not sleeping with Damian!" Tim said it thunderd loud Damian ran in the bed on the other side of me 

"aren't you a little old to be in here Tim" Damian said 

"aren't you little bit of a ass to be in here" Tim said 

"look ether you both stay or you both go!" I said the storm got worse Damian wrapped his arms around me Tim held my arm I huffed and sang.. 

I woke up they were sound asleep I grabbed my phone and took a picture of the three of us and sent it to Jason Selina and Dick, Damian woke up and then Tim they quickly got up 

"never speak of this!" Damian said 

"agreed" Tim said they walked out I laughed


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas eve years later and no Roy 

"hey Ollie" I said talking to him on the phone 

-"Mikaela it's Roy I think we have something" 

"I'm on my way home!" I said and hung up I ran upstairs and packed Damian opened 

"not now Damian" I said packing 

"were are you going" he asked 

"Oliver called and said he found something on Roy I haft to go!" 

I said and finished packing I ran out my bedroom door Damian followd me 

"your not going to say goodbye" he asked 

"by the time I say goodbye it may be too late for Roy!" I said opening the door Dick and Jason were standing there I don't have time for this Stephanie and Tim ran up I face planted. I hugged Tim and Stephanie then Damian he hugged me tight I hugged Dick and Jason

" Mikaela! "Jason said 

" Mikaela" Dick said I saw Barbara holding Jake I hugged her and kissed Jake's head and left 

I finally made it to Olivers house Dick called me I answered 

"I'm so sorry I left like that" 

"hey it's OK I get it Roy may need you" 

He huffed 

"hey I'll call you tonight"

He hung up I sighed and walked to the arrow cave I smelt something familiar Roy is it him I ran in I saw Oliver holding his bow 

"I found his bow" he said teary-eyed 

"we will find him" I said 

I took Roy's bow so I could pick up a sent me and Oliver suited up and went to find Roy we found a place I hope we're not too late. Me and Oliver snuck in I found something it had to be him 

I held him in my arms I whimpered his arm was completely gone Oliver was shocked suddenly the sirens went off I carried him we ran out there were to many gaurds I gave Roy to Oliver

"no!" he said I growled I kicked them out of the way I shut the door 

"no no your going to get yourself killed!" he said I fought the gaurds Oliver left good suddenly I feel a sharp in my leg and fall.. 

I felt my arms tied above my head I opened my eyes shit they captured me I hope Oliver and Roy got out


	18. Chapter 18

Olivers p. O. V

I feel horrible for leaving Mikaela but she left me no choice on purpose, Roy looked pretty weak I took him to the hospital I needed to tell Bruce about Mikaela I'll probably be the first person he's ever killed I called Selina

Selinas p. O. V

Oh Mikaela you better come home it's Christmas day and all the kids are here except her no one is OK I drank some water we were all in the same room I got a call everyone looked at me I quickly answered

"hello" I asked

-"Selina it's you good I need you to put me on speaker"

I put Oliver on speaker and sat the phone on the table we were all listening 

-"we found him" 

Everyone was realeved 

-"but.." 

Everyone listened 

-"we lost Mikaela" 

I dropped my glass breaking it Barbara screamed Dick hugged her Jason fought back tears has did Damian Tim hugged Stephanie both of them crying I feel tears stream down my face I looked for Bruce 

-"I'm so sorry" he hung up 

I found Bruce crying sitting on the bed I hugged him we both cried

Mikaela p. O. V 

I'm not in the same place as I was they tortured me to get information but I kept my mouth shut weeks went by weeks turned into months I need to get home 

Bruce p. O. V 

I refuse to believe Mikaela is.. Dead it's been months Roy's in a coma and I have to find Mikaela I left to go to star city Oliver came with me we went to the place we're she was there was nothing the place was destroyed we took what we could to investigate 

Nothing we found nothing I'm failing my daughter 

Mikaela p. O. V 

I open my eyes they shocked me for moving this is enough. I need to stop this or I will die here. I kicked the gaurds I broke the chains and got lose the gaurds ran in. I kicked them, I ran fuck shit I'm on a island I hid in the brush they came then it hit me they didn't take Roy's arm off so he couldn't shoot his bow, they needed his DNA for what I'm not going to find out. I decided tonight I would destroy this place. I got ready night fell I changed to my human form to sneak in then. I found what I was looking for I looked they were trying to make a clone! I went wolf and destroyed everything in my view gaurds came I nocked them out. I finshed destroying their tech support and the information they needed for Roy. I ran out I knew I couldn't hide I jumped off a cliff into the water hundreds of gaurds shot at me I held my breath and swam off


	19. Chapter 19

I swam for what felt like years but was actually 3 days I found a island with a abandoned castle I quickly swam to the island I made it I fell on the ground tired..On this godforsaken island.  I'm just glad it was me this time and not my brothers or sisters. I almost had it all and now I lost it all. Sometimes I wonder if I'm dead and I'm cursed to this island. I guess I'll never know nights filled with nightmares. I still sing singing helps I made a videos of myself for my family 

Damian p. O. V

They made a memorial for Mikaela I just started dating Rachel she has been helping me get through all of this, its all my fault for not stopping her. Bruce found the video sd cards of Mikaela each one for all of us I turned on my laptop to play the video 

-"hey Damian.. I'm so proud of you I need you to know that I am so proud of you I don't care what you think of yourself you are a good kid Damian don't let yourself ever think any different. I'm so sorry I had to go but I'm happy that it was me and not you, I need you to listen me  I'm so sorry for not being home I wasn't there for you when I could've should've been there I only ask that you listen to your brothers your sisters mom dad we all love you Damian"

I fought back tears

-"you'll always be my brother I love you Damian" 

she started crying and she sang I started crying 

Stephanie p. O. V

Mikaelas gone I miss her so bad she was the only one who I could really talk to besides Selina and Barbara I turned the laptop on and played the video 

-"hey Stef.. I just want to say how much I love you you have been the greatest sister you and Barbara"

she started crying 

-"don't worry It's my job to protect you I guess I can't anymore but I'm so proud of you you are such a beautiful woman and if you like Tim wich I know you do talk to him tell him how you feel Roy and I made the mistake of keeping secrets don't do what I did.. I love you so much sister"

she blew kisses I cried she sang my favorite song crying

Tim p. O. V

Mikaela is gone she was my best friend and she's gone I turned the computer on and played the video 

-"hey Timmy.. Smartest Robin"

I was teary-eyed

-"too long has it been seance you and I went out on patrol that's my fault I was so wrapped around my head I didn't see you grow up and become the great man I know you will become"

I feel tears stream down my face

-"I'm so proud of you Tim your one of a kind and if you like Stephanie ask her you might be surprised I just need you to know you will always be my brother" 

she blew a kiss

"love you Tim!" she said, she started singing I cried 

Jason's p. O. V

I had Mikaela for a while and then she was gone I'm married to Donna now she's only one who got me through all of this I turned on the video 

-" hey Jaybird.. I promised I wouldn't cry"

She said trying not to cry

-"when we lost you.. It was hard I'm not going to lie you haft to know you have purpose and that I love you and your family I'm proud of you Jaybird me dad mom Dick Barbara Tim Stephanie Damian we all love you. Jaybird I'm asking you has a sister don't blame yourself for my death you well always be my brother I love you so much Jason "

She started singing wich made me cry 

Barbara p. O. V

Mikaela and I were the first ones she and I were both close she was always there for me now I'm pregnant again and she won't ever get to see the baby I turned the video on 

-"hey sis I am so happy for you Dick and you always used to fight I always knew it was a matter of time until started liking each other now your both parents I failed has a sister and I'm so sorry for that I was so consumed with trying to find Roy I forgot my responsibility has a sister I'm so sorry I love you so much Barbara you'll always be my sister "

she started singing I cried 

Dicks p. O. V

My only older sister is gone Jake just turned 7 Barbara is sick I don't know why I just want my sister home I turned the video on 

-" hey Grayson.. "

she huffed

-" I promised I wouldn't cry everytime but I guess that's not happening sometimes I think about that night you lost your parents when you became Robin going out on patrol with you and Bruce I was so proud of you, you were always happy positive when I just wanted to growl at everything, you were there keeping everyone happy, I'm so sorry for putting a burden on you for our brothers and sisters you don't deserve it" 

I fought back tears

-"I love you so much Dick you'll always be my brother" she started singing my favorite song I cried a lot 

Selina p. O. V

Mikaela was what kept us together she was my daughter I miss her so much Bruce blames himself for what happened I turned the video on Bruce was sitting with me I had my arm around him 

-"hey mom hey dad"

she started crying

-"I guess I just want to say that I love you both so much you have both been the greatest parents, too much has been unsaid between us dad that's probably my fault I was so consumed with Jason's death and Roy, I got cinda lost there I'm so sorry for that.. Selina or I guess mom if your watching this I just want to say thank you for being there for me you too dad and for being there for my family when I was gone.. I love you both...goodbye" she sang crying 

Bruce p. O. V

I feel tears stream down my face Mikaela my little girl, my little wolf is gone it used to be just the two of us.. Now she's gone and it's all my fault first Jason and then Mikaela I must be cursed


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver p. O. V 

Roy  finally woke up last night but   
He fell asleep the doctors don't know if he will ever wake Mikaela is gone I just hope if Roy wakes he doesn't blame me although mabye I deserve it 

Roy's P. O. V 

I hear beeping where am I, I opened my eyes I was in the hospital what the hell am I doing in a hospital! A nurse walked she screamed and ran off 

"hey!" I yelled 

I looked my arm was completely gone I panicked what the hell happened we'res everyone at! I feel out of breath a nurse ran in

"sir I need you to calm down!" she said 

"what the hell am doing here!" I yelled then Oliver ran in

"Ollie! What the hell is going on!" I yelled mad 

"Roy calm down" he said I did but only a little I needed answers 

"start talking Ollie!" I said mad 

Then Dick and Jason ran in I was shocked has was Oliver I glared at Oliver Jason and Dick sat down next to me 

"what the hell are you two doing here"

"we came last night" Jason said 

"Ollie called us telling us that you were awake" Dick said something is going on 

"what's happened seance I've been gone and where's Mikaela?" 

Dick looked at Jason he was much older then what I remembered something was wrong

"what?!"

"right after you disappeared Jason died" Dick said what how his he ok 

"I was resurrected lost it Donna made me come home" Jason said I could tell he went through a lot

"we have two new brothers and a sister Barbara and I are married and have two kids " Dick said 

"so let me get this straight wall I was gone Jason was killed and resurrected Dick got married and Ollie grew that dopey goatee" 

"you don't like the goatee?" Oliver asked 

"So missing the point! you three have been talking around it now I want answers! What happened to me Where's Mikaela and what the hell happened to my arm!!" 

"OK ok we wanted to wait until you were strong enough but I guess moments here" Jason said 

"moments past get to it!" 

"what's the last thing you remember before you were found in Tibetan" Jason asked

"I've been trying to piece that together I remember investigating a lex Luther celp shore company that we suspected of smuggling weapons to North Asia some lex core goons got the drop on me I remember feeling embarrassed, then nothing" 

" That's right they grabbed you thing is Roy that was 10 years ago" Oliver said 

"What!?"

"Lex Luther and the light this criminal organization he works with abducted you they amputated your arm "Dick said 

"Why to keep to from using my bow" 

"No they needed a endless supply of your DNA to complete there human cloning" Dick said 

"we'res Mikaela!" 

They were quite 

"she was with me when we went" to I cut him off 

I grabbed him "you left her?!"

My heart shattered 

"I'm sorry" he said 

"get out.... Get out!!!" I yelled 

Oliver walked out there was a awkward silence 

"listen guys I need some time to process all of the this" 

"we understand" Dick said Jason handed me a laptop with a SD card inside 

"Mikaela would've wanted you to see this" Jason said they walked out I opened the laptop I looked, I saw  the SD card it had my name I quickly put it in then a video played of Mikaela

"hey Roy..if you're watching this I guess"

Don't cry I said to myself I started crying 

"I guess the rescue mission was a success.. Well not that successful seeing that I'm dead I guess made this video for you because I want you, I need you to know that this wasn't your fault, it was mine I should have been able to pick up your sent"

she started crying

"I should have saved you sooner I'm so sorry I guess I just want it say thank you so much for accepting me for my looks that are not exactly the prettiest I always loved you when we were young and you were always there for me we had a great friendship that turned into a relationship that I cherished but please don't blame yourself for anything all I ever wanted was for you to come home and now you are"

she smiled crying

"I love you so much Roy" 

I yelled and threw the laptop I put my hand on my neck I cried really hard turned into sobbing


	21. Chapter 21

After crying for a hour that felt like forever I dried my tears. Mikaela was the light of my life and now she's gone, she was the reason I even got out of that fucking coma, I wanted to see her I slammed the wall in frustration 

"Roy" I heard Dinah say I wouldn't look at her she sat on the bed Dinah is my mom but I'm in no mood to talk to anyone 

"Roy" she said 

"I'm not in the mood Dinah" I said not looking at her I thought I was done crying I guess not has I feel a tear fall from my face 

"Roy" she said 

"don't talk to me!" I yelled crying she hugged me I cried hard 

"she's gone she's really gone" 

"I'm so sorry" she said 

Mikaela p. O. V 

8 years on this godforsaken island I just want to see my family and Roy it's been 10 years since I've seen him. A decade ago my life was happy and now I have to spend the last of my days on this fucking island I start crying thinking about Roy I howl in sadness I can hardly remember my family what they look like but I can pick up there sent 

Dicks p. O. V 

The locals on a island close to another island with a abandoned castle have said they've heard howls from the castle I don't know why but Mikaela could be there alone, I didn't tell anyone but Jason, Roy was too weak to come, me and Jason flew home we decided to meet up around midnight and take a plane I made it home I opened the door Jake and Jane ran and hugged me 

"dad!" they said 

"hey kids " I said I shut the door Barbara walked in and kissed me 

Jason's p. O. V 

I opened the door 

"hey babe I'm home" I said 

"Jaybird" she said and kissed me she looked sick 

"you ok?" I asked 

She showed me a pregnancy test I was shocked

Me and Dick left we were in the plane Dick flew off I sat down 

"get the hell off Jay!" Damian yelled shit I got up 

"damnit Damian!" I said I sat on the other side

"get off Jason!" Tim said I yelled and got up 

"what are you two doing here!?" 

"Damian ran off I followed him" Tim said 

" that's a lie" Damian yelled 

"whatever I don't even care" Jason said 

"what's going on?!" Dick asked I rolled my eyes 

"the kids followed us here" I said Dick huffed


	22. Chapter 22

Suddenly the helicopter dropped a lot 

"Grayson!" I asked 

"I'm losing control!" he yelled fuck! 

"this is going down!" he said 

He got up and grabbed the parachutes there were only two we looked at each other great I put it on he put on the other he grabbed Damian I grabbed Tim we jumped off... 

Mikaela P. O. V 

I saw a helicopter crash I ran into the water to see if anyone was thier I grabbed the first two I saw and swam back I layed them on shore I went back I found two more and brought them to shore I fell to the ground I took a deep breath I stood and looked in shock Dick! Tim! Damian! Jason! There here I covered my face crying I grabbed Dick and Jason's collar with my right hand and Damian and Tim's on my other I drug them to the abandoned castle I layed them next to each other they were all soaked I started a fire to warm them up I'm so shocked there here I thought I'd never see them again it started raining I sat in front of them just staring at there faces I feel a tear drop Damian opened his eyes 

"Mikaela!?" he asked I whimpered and shook my head yes he got up and hugged me tight crying 

"I'm here you're big sister is here" I said crying 

Tim opened his eyes and looked at me his eyes started to swell he stared at me in shock he dropped a tear I opened my arm he ran to me and knelt down and hugged me wall I still hugged Damian 

"back off Drake!" Damian said 

"hell no!" he said I growled 

"fine" they both said 

"Mikaela why are you growling.." Jason said rubbing his eyes "Mikaela!" he mumbled he looked at me and he crawled to us and hugged my waist I couldn't control my tears Dick moved I barked he popped his head up I laughed he looked at me and cried he hugged me crying all four of my brothers hugging me I missed them so much I started singing hey brother


	23. Chapter 23

They all fell asleep laying on the ground I heard something I ran out there was a plane I yelled at the plane the boys woke up and came out they saw it and yelled I howled loud the plane landed Bruce walked out

"dad!" I yelled

"Mikaela!" I ran and hugged him tight crying has was he

"your alive my sweet little wolf" he said 

"oh dad" I said

We left they we made it home Selina ran and hugged me

"mom!" I said

"oh Mikaela" she said crying I saw Barbara with Jake and a little girl who must be my niece I hugged Barbara she cried

"Mikaela" she said

"I'm sorry" I said

"no no don't be please" Barbara said I hugged her tight

"Mikaela this is our daughter Jane" she said 

Jane hugged me I hugged her Jake hugged me I saw Stephanie

"Mikaela!" she said she ran to me I hugged her

"Stephanie!" I said she cried

I went to see Roy at the hospital I made it he was asleep he was missing a arm like the last time I saw him I slowly walked to him I felt tears stream down my face has I looked at him I sat down and held his hand I sniffed his face he smells the same Artemis walked in she was shocked I hugged her

"h.. How" she mumbled then Dinah and Oliver walked in they were shocked I hugged them both

"please forgive me Mikaela" Oliver said

"of course Ollie" I said 

Roy grunted they left to give us some privacy I walked to Roy he opened his eyes he was shocked he started crying has did I

"Mikaela your alive" he said crying I sat down next to him

"yes Roy it's me" I said crying we both hugged tight I started sobbing has did he 10 years too long 10 years of waiting to feel him

"I'm so sorry" he said

"Roy this wasn't your fault it was mine"

"no no you are the reason I'm alive"

I shook my head still crying he touched my cheek and kissed me I layed on him he messed with my tail

"love you Roy" I said

"love you too wolfy" he said


End file.
